Our moments
by UCHIHA yunaHitssugaya
Summary: Kita tercipta untuk saling mengayomi. "Sasuke kota itu seperti apa?" "Seperti sekotak pasir mainan yang dihiasi kotoran kucing " "Sasuke aku serius"— "Naruto cinta itu seperti apa?" "Sasuke, jangan konyol" Dedicated for SASUNARU DAY.  RnR please if you want.


"Jadi ini tempatnya"

Seorang pria paruh baya berperawakan gagah menatap malas bangunan berkerlap-kerlip nakal dihadapannya.

"Iya Fugaku-sama, Sasuke-sama selalu berkunjung ke club ini bersama teman-temannya," Ujar sipria dewasa yang dipanggil Kakashi tersebut, pria yang sudah sepuluh tahun lebih mengabdi pada pria paruh baya disampingnya, sebagai seorang supir pribadi.

"Ayo masuk"

"Baik tuan"

Jadi ini tempatnya? Tempat putra bungsu kesayangannya melakukan hal bejat? benar-benar mendukung, lokasinya dipelosok permukiman dengan lampu redup penuh warna sangat menyokong tempat ini dicap sebagai club malam pemuas nafsu.

Fugaku—sang pria paruh baya berwajah tampan meski sudah sedikit berkeriput berjalan gagah menghampiri club malam yang selalu dijadikan tongkrongan putra bungsunya yang kelewat nakal. Ia lelah, setiap hari telinganya selalu mendengar isu-isu buruk tentang putranya tidak dikantor, tidak dilingkungan rumahnya—sama saja. Fuaku ingin sekali merubah sikap Sasuke, sebagai seorang ayah tentulah menginginkan masa depan yang cerah untuk putranya, tidak seperti ini hura-hura tak jelas, main perempuan—tiap hari tegukannya alkohol.

Brakk

Pintu kaca dibuka kasar, menyorotkan Cahaya lampu pelangi kewajah Fugaku. Sejenak Fugaku menghentikan langkahnya, Mata tajamnya melirik sekeliling ruangan penuh sensasi nafsu birahi yang dipenuhi manusia tanpa presepsi, untuk menemukan sibuah hati. Tanpa butuh waktu lama lensanya sudah menangkap sosok yang ia cari dipojok sana—sedang memangku seorang wanita—sambil meneguk secangkir minuman beralkohol.

Fugaku kembali berjalan—menghampiri sosok pria mapan dengan wajah tampan mirip dengan dirinya. Langkah kaki diperbesar suara bedebum sepatu kulit hitam membuat Kakashi perpikir akan ada perang dua kelima dengan tergesa-gesa ia menyusul tuannya, meminilisir keributan yang ia prediksikan.

"Tuan tunggu!" Seru Kakashi, ia berharap tuannya dapat menahan emosinya meski sesaat. meluapkan emoai dirumah lebih baik dari pada ditempat orang lain, lebih berabe urusannya.

Percuma, amarah sudah tak dapat ditahan ditarik kasar wanita berpakaian minim dipangkuan putranya sampai terhuyung berakhir demgan pantatnya menyentuh lantai

"Ayah."

Bola mata hitam tajam senada dengannya menatap heran atas kedatangannya.

"Pulang Sasuke, kau memalukan."

Ditarik paksa lengan putranya dengan kasar, Sasuke—siputra bungsu mau tak mau mengikuti perintah sang ayah, berjalan sempoyongan akibat pengaruh alkohol pergi meninggalkan club ini.

Brukk

Dihempas kasar tubuh putra kedalam mobil dengan cepat Fugaku menutup pintu mobil memberikan perintah kepada Kakashi untuk melaju pergi.

"Jalan"

"Baik tuan"

.

Setengah jam berlalu mobil yang ditumpangi Fugakupun sampai pada sebuah tempat tinggal bernuansa istana raja, ketika roda karet menghentikan lajunya, Fugaku langsung kembali menyeret Sasuke untuk memasuki kediamannya.

"Sasuke"

teriak Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah keibuan yang kental ketika melihat anaknya diseret. ia adalah Uchiha Mikoto ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke yang tak lain istri dari fugaku.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu Sasuke?"

Jebol sudah pertahanannya, kini Fugaku akan benar-benar meluapkan emosinya.

Sasuke hanya diam, ia tak berani melawan ayahnya.

"Jawab Sasuke," Geram Fugaku, tangan kekarnya mengait kerah kemeja putih putranya, Sasuke dipaksa untuk berdiri menatap matanya.

"Ayah—"

"Diam"

Dalam keadaan seperti ini Mikoto tak dapat berkutik, semuanya hanya akan semakin rumit bila ia mengutarakan sebuah pendapat. pasalnya Mikoto selalu berat sebelah—ia selalu membela Sasuke.

"Lihatlah Mikoto anak kesayanganmu ini, yang selalu kau bela, kau banggakan—"

Mikoto menatap wajah putranya, melihat keadaan Sasuke saat ini membuat matanya tanpa terasa mulai memanas. Sasukenya kini tidak seperti Sasukenya yang dulu—rambut berantakan, mata sayu, raut wajahnya tidak selembut dulu.

"—Kau masih ingin membelanya? Tidakkah kau muak memanjakannya? lihatlah akibat perlakuanmu padanya, kini dia tidak lebih seperti lelaki hidung belang"

Setetes airmata seorang ibu jatuh kepipi, ia tahu ia salah—seharusnya ia lebih tegas dalam mendidik Sasuke, agar tidak terjadi hal memalukan seperti ini, ia merasa gagal dalam mendidik putranya.

"—kurang apa ayah nak padamu?—"

Tatapan sengit Fugaku mulai meneduh

"—kau ingin mobil ayah belikan, ingin sekolah diluar ayah izinkan, apa yang kurang Sasuke Apa?!"

Sasuke masih diam, tanpa satu katapun. Telinganya sudah terbiasa mendengar ceramah ayahnya, ia sudah kebal—begitupun hatinya.

"Jawab Sasuke."

Tidak akan mengerti! Ayahnya tidak akan pernah mengerti keinginannya selama ini, ia hanya ingin merasa hidup bebas tanpa dikekang, tertekan oleh tanggung jawabnya.

"Aku hanya ingin senang-senag ayah, melepas beban berat yang kutanggung selama ini."

"Kau merasa terbebani kuberikan jabatan pada perusahaan? Hah. "

"Berhenti mencampuri urusanku ayah!" Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Tidak akan, sebelum kau dewasa"

"Aku sudah dewasa."

Oh ayolah umurnya sudah dua puluh lima, ia sudah tidak butuh ikut campur ayahnya dalam hidupnya.

"Umurmu ya—tapi tidak dengan otakmu. Besok ayah akan mengirimmu keoto tepatnya kekediaman kakekmu."

Bagi Fugaku Umur bukanlah tanda manusia dewasa, namun pemikiranlah yang menunjukkan sikap tersebut tanpa perduli umur. lihat saja, meski sudah menginjak usia dua puluh lima Sasuke masihlah berpikiran layaknya remaja.

"Apa? tapi ayah—"

Sungguh ia ialebih baik dikurung berbulan-bulan didalam kamarnya dibanding harus tinggal dipanti asuhan milik kakeknya yang dihuni ratusan anak yatim yang errr akan sangat mengganggu ketenangannya, membuat hari-hari akan semakin terasa dineraka.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," ujar fugaku dengan mata yang melotot, ia tak terima penolakan.

"Arghhttt," teriak Sasuke kesal.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain berteriak, percuma berdebat dengan ayahnya ia tidak akan menang terlebih ibunya kini tak membela dirinya.

"Sasuke jangan berteriak seperti itu dihadapan ayahmu"

 **Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Our moments: UChiha YunaHitssugaya**

 **Warning: BOYS LOVE, SHOUNEN-AI ALAIAS SLASH ROMANCE. cerita aje, typo dimane-mane, alur ajegile ngawurnya, semua kekuran an ada difict ini.**

 **The age of characters**

 **Uchiha Sasuke: 25 tahun**

 **Uzumaki Naruto: 19 tahun**

 **Inuzuka Kiba & sabaku gaara: 19 tahun **

**Uchiha Madara: 80 tahun**

 **Uchiha Fugaku: 50 tahun**

 **Uchiha Mikoto: 47 tahun**

 **Uchiha Itachi: 35 tahun**

 **Menma: 6 tahun**

 **Konan, Nagato, dan Yahiko: 8 tahun**

 **Konohamaru, Moegi dan Udon: 7 tahun**

 **Senju Tsunade: 55 tahun**

 **Don't like Don't Read!**

 **INI AREA FUJOSHI.**

 **Dedicated for SN DAY (10-07)**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke—putra bungsu keturunan Uchiha anak dari Uchiha Fugaku dengan Uchiha Mikoto, serta adik dari Uchiha Itachi adalah seorang pemuda mapan lulusan Universitas ternama dengan jabatan bos muda diperusahaan Uchiha corp. wajah yang rupawan, Hidupnya mewah—penuh bergelangan harta, pergaulannya yang bebas membuat ia memiliki tabiat sangat buruk. Ia tukang mabuk main pelacur, Setiap hari kerjaannya ngeluyur ke _club_ , lama kelamaan Fugaku muak dengan kelakuan Sasuke. akhirnya ia mutuskan untuk menitipkan Sasuke pada sebuah panti asuhan milik ayahnya disebuah desa kecil bernama amegakure, mungkin saja (ia sangat berharap) ayahnya dapat merubah sikap putranya menjadi—yah setidaknya lebih baik.

"Sudah siap Suke?" Ujar Itachi, dengan nada menggoda—tepatnya meledek, lelaki tampan bertanda lahir dua goresan halus melintang dikedua pipinya ini ditugaskan ayahnya untuk mengantar adik semata wayangnya pergi keamegakure. Bukannya Fugaku tidak percaya terhadap Kakashi, hanya saja ia meminimalisir celah untuk meloloskan diri bagi Sasuke.

"Hn"

Sasuke ber _'hn_ ria dengan tidak semangat.

Sasuke menatap tanpa minat koper-koper dihadapannya, ia berharap dewi fortuna berpihak padanya nanti, meski celah kabur sangat sulit, ia akan berusaha dengan sebaik mungkin untuk melepaskan diri. Oh ayolah—memang apa salahnya ia bersenang-senang toh ia tak pernah menghamili anak orang, selow aja men. Sasuke cuma pengen hidupnya serasa hidup setelah sekian lama hidupnya terasa kaku. Setiap hari kerjaannya cuma nopang-nopang buku, ia juga ingin merasakan bagaimana hidup bebas tanpa tekanan.

"Ayo cepat berangkat nanti kemalaman, jarak Konoha keAmekan tidak dekat" ucap Mikoto, ia senang sekali ketika mendengar Sasuke akan dititipkan kepada mertuanya. Jika ia diizinkan, sebenernya tanpa keberatan ia ingin ikut bersama Sasuke pergi keAme, desanya masih sangat asri beda dengan kota konoha yang penuh dengan polusi.

Sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan mansion mewah miliknya, Fugaku mempersilahkan diri untuk memyentuh pundak putranya seraya berkata

"Jagalah dirimu baik-baik disana, jadilah anak yang baik."

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan perkataan Fugaku, otaknya sibuk memikirkan strategi untuk kabur, bukannya ia tak cerdas, tetapi Itachi ini adalah tipe musuh yang sulit dikalahkan. Dalam diamnya ia pasti sedang memikirkan seribu satu rencana agar misinya tidak gagal.

"Hati-hati Sasuke, Itachi bawa mobilnya hati-hati jangan ngabut," pesan Mikoto kepada kedua putranya.

"Ya _kaasan_ ," jawab Itachi. nampaknya Sasuke tak berniat berbicar lebih dari kata 'hnnya.

"Ini jus tomat pelepas dahaga ditengah perjalanan," Mikoto kembali berujar sambil menyerahkan satu botol jus tomat.

"Hn"

Tangan pucat meraih sebotol jus tomat

"Jangan cemberut begitu semangatlah," Hibur Mikoto.

Sasuke pun memasuki mobil dengan hati dongkol, Tanpa membalas ucapan sang ibu.

Setelah semuanya sudah dirasa beres, Itachipun memasuki mobilnya.

"Ayah, ibu kami berangkat," pamit Itachi sebelum kakinya menginjak pedal gas.

"Iya,"

Jawab Fugaku dan Mikoto berbarengan.

Mobil yang dikemudikan Itachipun melaju, meninggalkan Fugaku dan Mikoto diperantara rumahnya.

"Semoga ia menjadi anak yang baik"

"Yah, semoga"

.

"Semuanya berkumpul." Terikan melengking terdengar jelas dalam ruangan bercat putih,

Teriakan dahsyat itu berasal dari seorang wanita berumuh separuh baya yang memiliki wajah awet muda dengan rambut kuning pucat, Tsunade. Itulah namanya seorang pengurus dipanti asuhan milik Uchiha Madara.

teriakan dahsyatnya membuat seluruh penghuni panti asuhan bernama _'Kasih Hati_ ini menampakkan wujudnya, menghadap Tsunade.

Setelah melihat para penghuni berdatangan Tsunadepun menyuruh mereka untuk membentuk sebuah barisan, akan ada momen penting dipanti asuhan ini. Ia akan menyampaikan pesan dari kakek madara untuk anak-anak yatim piatu dihadapannya.

"Kita akan kedatangan tamu, ia adalah cucu dari kakek Madara namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Ia akan tinggal disini untuk beberapa bulan kedepan jadi, jadilah anak-anak yang baik. Sebelum kedatangannya kakek memerintahkan kita untuk membersihkan rumah kita Ini ok? "

"Ok nek, " jawab serempat anak-anak panti

Wanita cantik berambut pirang pucat itupun mengeluarkan sebuh buku catatan, ia akan mulai mengabsen pekerjaan yang diberikannya kepada para anak didiknya.

"ok langsung saja aku akan membagi tugas-tugasnya Kiba, gaara menyapu lantai dan halaman, Konan, Yahiko mengelap kaca, Nagato dan Konohamaru kalian mengepel, moegi dan udon membersihkan celah-celah jendela, ok dan bla bla "

Tsunade membagi tugas dengan baik, semua anak panti mendapatkab pekerjaan tidak ada yang menganggur.

"Sial nek," Jawab kompak Kiba, Gaara, Konan, Yahiko, Moegi, Konohamaru, Udon, dan Nagato.

"Ok, dan untuk Naruto kau membersihkan meja makan dan meja diruang tamu ditemani Menma ok?"

"Ok nek" jawab Naruto, Pemuda berambut pirang dengan wajah manis bertanda lahir seperti kumis kucing tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah selamat bekerja"

Setelah selesai membagi tugas, Tsunafe kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Naru biar aku bantu kedapur ayo?" Ucap Kiba, Pemuda tampan bertato segitiga terbalik dimasing-masing pipi chubbynya , sambil memegangi sapu ditangan kirinya.

"Tidak usah kiba kan ada Menma" ujar Naruto, tangan tannya menepis lembut tangan sahabatnya—Kiba yang berniat menuntunnya.

"Iya Kiba-nii kan ada aku," saut bocah berambut raven dihadapan Naruto.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak apa kiba," ucap Naruto, bibir plumnya kembali menyungging, kali ini tujuannya untuk meyakinkan temannya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Kiba menatap Menma sesaat, wajah ceria anak lelaki berambut raven itu membuat Kiba tak urung menyunggingkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, Menma jaga Naruto baik-baik ya"

Sebelum pergi ke halaman Kiba pun menyempatkan diri untuk mengacak rambut Menma.

"Ok paman"

Menma berujar dengan penuh semangat, tangan kanan berisinya ditaruh pada kening— membentuk pose hormat ala tentara.

tangan mungil meraih tanan tan milik Naruto, Menma pun menuntun Naruto menuju dapur.

"Ayo _nii-chan_ kita kedapur"

"Ayo"

.

Perjalan yang jauh, jarum jam sudah bergulir cukup drastis dan perjalanan menuju Oto masih seperempat jalan. Tak urung membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa lelah, akibat terlalu lama duduk. hembusan AC pada mobilnya membuat bibir tipisnya kering, kerongkongannyapun ikut kering karna belum minum sedari tadi masuk mobil. Sasukepun memutuskan untuk menyeruput jus tomat kesukannya yang diberikan ibunya dengan rakus, dengan hitungan detik jus tomat itu tandas tanpa sisa.

Itachi yang sedang menyetir menalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan menuju kaca spion—menyeringai kecil ketika melihat adik kesayangannya meminum jus tomat buatan ibunya yang sudah ia campur dengan obat tidur. Haha—sudah dibilang bahwa Itachi adalah orang yang sangat tidak menginginkan misinya gagal.

"Hoam"

 _'Sasuke mulai menguap, sepertinya obat tidurnya mulai bekerja,'_ Pikir Itachi.

Sasuke memgucek-ngucek matanya, mencoba mengusir rasa kantuk yang mulai menggerayanginya. Ini aneh, rasanya tadi ia tidak mengantuk sama sekali kenapa sekarang ia tiba-tiba mengantuk, ada yang tidak beres.

"Hoamm" Sasuke kembali menguap, sial kantung matanya serasa dihinggapi batu bata, berat untuk tidak menutup.

 **Deg**

 _'Kenapa dengan Diriku, rasanya tadi aku tidak mengantuk jangan-jangan'_

Sasuke melayangkan atapan tajam pada Itachi, yang ditatap hanya tertawa kecil.

"Itachi apa yang—"

"Tidurlah Sasuke, jangan banyak bicara"

Alunan musik kalsik dimainkan Itachi melalui ponsel pintarnya membuat mata adik semata wayangnya semakin meredup.

"Brengsek kau Itachi"

"Hahahaha"

Redup

Redup

Mata Sasuke mulai menutup

Tidak!

Ia tidak boleh tertidur

Sasuke memaksakan kelopak matanya untuk untuk terbuka, namun nihil. Ia tak kuasa menahan kantuk dan akhirnya ia tertidur.

"Semoga mimpi indah _otouto_."

.

Setelah mendapat intruksi dari salah satu anak didiknya bahwa semua pekerjaan sudah selesai, Tsunadepun memeriksa hasil kerja para anak-anaknya dari mulai halaman depan, isi gedung panti sampai halaman belakang. Perfect semuanya tersusun rapi dengan sempurna.

Senyum banggapun terpatri diwajah cantiknya, ia kembali memanggil anak-anak untuk berkumpul memberikan sedikit pidato atas kebanggaannya terhadap hasil kerja mereka.

"Kalian bekerja dengan sangat baik, terima kasih atas partisipasinya. Semoga tuan Sasuke dapat menyukainya."

"Hai nek," Ucap semua anak panti dengan kompak sambil berojigi ria.

"Wah,, sudah rapi ya"

Sosok pria tua berpakaian kimono hitam dengan tongkat yang terbuat dari kayu jati menghampiri Tsunade dan anak-anak panti.

"Madara-sama/kakek," Seru mereka serempak.

Inilah kakek Madara, lelaki tua dengan rambut raven panjang yang sudah memutih semua, wajah tampannya pun kini sudah terbumbui keriput-keriput yang bergelayut diwajahnya. Namun semua itu tidak menghilangkah kegagahannya. Meski sudah termakan usia Uchiha Madara tetap gagah perkasa.

"Pekerjaannya sudah beres?" Tanyanya, pada cucu-cucu kesayangannya.

"Sudah kek," jawab mereka, kembali kompak.

"Kalau begitu cepat bersihkan badan kalian, Sasuke sebentar lagi sampai"

"Hai kek/Madara-Sama"

Anak-anak dengan beragam usia itupun mulai bubar dari barisan mereka pergi untuk membersihkan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Semuanya sudah beres ya Tsunade?" Tanya Madara, Mata tajamnya menatap sekeliling.

"Sudah Madara-sama," jawab Tsunade, sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Arigato sudah mengurus semuanya."

"Sudah kewajiban saya tuan," Tsunade berucap dengan tulus.

"Hn"

Madar tersenyum simpul, jawaban tulus Tsunade membuatnya merasa tidak salah memilih asisten.

"Kalo sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan saya mohon undur diri Untuk membersihkan diri Madara-sama"

"Silahkan"

Setelah mendapat restu dari Madar, Tsunadepun pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Ia ju a ingin tampil rapi dihadapan cucu Madara nanti.

.

"Ya ampun kak Naru rapi sekali"

Ujar Konan, ketika melihat penampilan Naruto dengan kemeja biru muda beserta celana katun hitam yang mengkilat.

Para penghuni—diantaranya; Konohamaru, Menma, Konan, Nagaro dan Kiba, kamar itupun mengerumuni Naruto.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah"

Naruto mengusap dadanya pelan, bersyukur bahwa pakaiannya sudah rapi.

"Siapa dulu dong yang memakaikannya Kiba" ucap Kiba, memuji dirinya.

"Huuuu"

Ucapan narsis Kiba langsung dihadiahi ledekan oleh oleh anak-anak yang baru selesai mandi itu.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Kiba kepada bocah-bocah iseng dihadapannya yang hobi meledeknya.

"Haha sudahlah kalian jangan meledek Kiba terus"

"Heheh maaf kak Kiba"

"Iya, iya "

"Kak Naru kenapa berpakaian rapi?" Tanya Menma.

"Iya kenapa gak pake baju biasa aja?" Tanya Konan

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dilayangkan bocah-boh lucu itu, membuat Naruto menyunggingkan bibir plumnya.

"Begini, kak Naru ingin berteman baik dengan kak Sasuke" jawab Naruto.

"Kak Sasuke cucu kandungnya kakek?" Menma Kembali bertanya.

"Iyap"

"Kenapa?" Kini gikiran Nagato yang bertanaya.

"Tidak kenapa-napa hanya ingin berteman, kan lebih banyak teman kebih baik"

Naruto menundukan tubuhnya mensejajarkan tingginya dengan para bocah-bocah cerewet yang terus menjejalnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Ohh"

Mereka mengucap kata 'oh dengan bersamaan.

"Hmm"

 _Sejujurnya, Naruto ingin berteman dengan Sasuke menanyakan hal yang tak pernah ia ketahui tentang kota._

 _Kakek bilang Sasuke datang dari kota Konoha._

 _Sebuah permukiman yang penuh gemerlap dunia._

 _Ia hanya ingin menjawab rasa penasarannya tentang kota_

 _Meski ia buta_

 _Setidaknya sebuah kisah dapat ia khayalkan_

 _Seperti sebuah desa asri dengan tawa riang anak-anak panti_

 _Desa yang ia tempati_

 _Desa amegakure_

"Sudah introgasinya , sekarang pakai baju kalian. Sebentar lagi Sasuke datang," ujar Kiba, menakuti anak-anak agar segwra memakai pakaian mereka.

"Hai"

.

"Sasuke, sudah sampai ayo turun"

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika Itachi menepuk kasar pundaknya. Dengan kesadaran yang belum terkumpul Sasuke di tarik paksa keluar oleh Itachi.

"Bisakan kau lebih manusiawi Itachi"

Nada ketus dikeluarkan, Sasuke sangat tidak suka diperlakukan layaknya binatang oleh Itachi.

"Ayolah suke, kau sudah banyak membuang waktu kencanku dengan my honey jadi cepatlah"

"Cih, memangnya aku perduli, siapa suruh mau mengantarku."

"Hn, Kakek"

Sasuke keluar dari mobil dengan tampang malas, melihat pemandangan didepannya—Membuat ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

Didepannya..

Anak-anak panti berkumpul menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat disertai kakeknya yang Berdir dengan tongkat sambil tersenyum cerah. Oh ayolah ia tidak siap dengan ribuan pertanyaan bodoh yang akan mengganggunya.

Dengan langkah gontai Sasuke berjalan menyusul Itachi menuju kakeknya, berojigi bersama.

"Selamat datang Sasuke, Itachi"

Madara menepuk pelan kedua bahu cucunya secara bergantian tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, rasanya baru kemarin ia menggendong cucunya kini mereka sudah tumbuh dewasa.

"Hn"

Itachi tersenyum simpul setelah ber'hn, tetapi Sasuke? Entahlah jangan tanya.

"Selamat datang kakak Uchiha Sasuke"

Sambutan selamat datang yang riang, suara-suara khas anak-anak batita mengiang jelas dalam pendengaran, dengan senyum merekah mereka menatap pria tampan dihadapannya, mata mereka menunjukan rasa antusias yang tinggi terhadap anggota baru.

"Kau mempunyai rumah baru Sasuke," Bisik Itachi pada Sasuke, senyumnya semakin mereka kala melihat senyum anak-anak panti asuhan.

"Hhh"

Sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan untuk menanggapi suara berisik (menurutnya) dari anak-anak panti. Anak-anak panti tersebut baru saja akan menyerbu Sasuke dengan pelukan namun langsung terhenti seketika, ketika Sasuke berteriak.

"Stop."

Dan anak-anak pantipun menatap bingung Sasuke, bukankah pelukan itu bagus? Setiap ada anggota baru pasti mereka akan memeluknya, kenapa Sasuke tidak mau dipeluk? Lagian pelukan itu hangat.

"Aku mau istirahat, minggir"

Anak-anak panti itupun menggeser jarak mereka masing-masing ketika menderamg perintah dengan nada ketus milik Sasuke, mereka membentuk sebuah jalan kecil untuk dilalui oleh Sasuke.

sesampainya ia pada pintu utama gedung panti seketika langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan tan terjulur kedepan.

"Selamat datang Sasuke-sama Naruto _desu_ ," ujar Naruto, ia berharap bisa berteman baik dengan Sasuke.

Rupanya uluran tangan itu berasal dari Naruto yang sedari tadi menunggu Sasuke didepan pintu utama.

Sasuke menatap wajah pemuda bermata shappier didepannya, seketika alisnya mengkerut heran.

Mengetahui Maksud dari pandangan Sasuke, Tsunadepun berujar.

"Maaf tuan, Naruto mengalami kebutaan harap dimaklumi jika tangannya salah arah "

Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto yang masih menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang menawan, Namun Sasuke tak peduli. Ia terlalu lelah dengan perjalanan.

Tanpa memperdulikan tangan yang minta dijabat Sasuke melenggang pergi memasuki bangunan bercat putih itu.

Bisik-bisik nakal mengenai sikap Sasuke menghampiri telinganya, dengan senyum yang sedikit luntur Naruto menurunkan tangannya yang sempat menggantung.

Seluruh penghuni panti asuhan mulai memasuki panti, matahari sudah mulai tenggelam dengan ajakan dari teman baiknya Kiba dan Garaa beserta adik angkat kesayangannya Menma, akhirnya Narutopun memasuki bangunan yang sudah dianggap rumah olehnya dengan dituntun oleh Menma.

"Anak itu tidak pernah berubah," komentar Itachi terhadap Sikap Sasuke yang tidak pernah berubah, selalu mengesalkan.

"Ia pasti akan berubah."

Itachi menatap kakeknya, senyum tak pernah luput dari wajah tampannya.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama kek, ada urusan penting. Aku harua segera pergi," pamit Itachi.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan"

Sebelum cucu pertamanya pergi Madara kembali menepuk pundak Itachi.

"Baik kek."

Kembali berojigi, setelah melakukan penghormatan Itachipun kembali mengendarai mobilnya pergi menuju Konoha untuk menemui pasangan kencannya yang katanya sedang menunggu diriya, padahal tidak.

.

Malam pun tiba, sang cahaya malam menmpakkan dirinya tanpa rasa malu, sinar rembulan yang terang benderang jatuh menimpa bumi dengan menjadi lampu alam yang memukau.

Suntuk dengan nuansa kamar yang begitu sederhana, membuat Sasuke membebaskan diri dari jeratan ruangan cat putih. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengerang Frustasi, entah sudah berapa helai rambut ravennya dijambak dengan tidak manusiawi. Ia ingin keluar dari tempat ini—sungguh Itachi _bastard_ jika saja dia tidak menambahkan serbuk bodoh kedalam jusnya mungkin sekarang ia sudah kabur. Pergi bersenang-senang bersama kawan-kawannya. Argtthh sialan, kenapa dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya kali ini. Apa salahnya?

Sasuke kini berada dihalaman belakang yang menjadi taman bermain anak-anak—terlihat dari perabotan yang ada disana. Otaknya berpikir Mungkin sedikit jalan-jalan dibawah sinar bulan sedikit menenangkan pikirannya, agar besok pagi ia sudah bisa menyusun strategi untuk mengundurkan diri dari tempat ini.

"Ck, Itachi sialan awas kau," Entah sudah keberapa kali Sasuke mengumpat kakaknya. Tanpa sengaja mata kelamnya menatap pada sebuah jendela kamar, yang terdapat sesosok manusia berambut pirang yang sedang mengadahkan pandangannya menatap langit sambil memejamkan matanya. Kalo tak salah Namanya Naruto, yah. Naruto seorang pemuda yang tadi mengajaknya berjabat tangan. Sedang apa dia? Kenapa malam-malam begini ia malah nongkrong dijendela? Dengan rasa penasaran yang menggerogotinya Sasukepun melangkahkan kakinya mendekatkan jaraknya dengan pohon didepannya, ia berniat mengintip Naruto.

Angin berhembus lembut menerpa kulit tan Naruto secara bebas, ia pun menutup kedua bola matanya meresapi hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya menggelitik bulu-bulu halus untuk berdendang bersama hembusannya.

Sasuke terdiam menyaksikan kilauan sinar bulan menerpa wajah Naruto, hembusan angin yang sepoy-sepoy membuat helaian surai pirang Naruto menari-nari dengan indah.

Membuat sepasang mata hitam kelam menatapnya begitu dalam..

Sampai sebuah sunggingan terpatri diwajah tampannya, tanpa ia sadari dengan sendirinya.

 **To Be continue**

 **A.N: HAPPY SN DAY YEEEYYY... SEMOGA SASUNARU TAK LEKANG OLEH WAKTU. :D maaf kalo ceritanya gaje.**

 **RnR please... if you want!**


End file.
